A Place Where You Belong
by DJ-SlashMusika21
Summary: Death is a constant within the universe, connecting people of different kinds through the different memories and emotions. Three characters from different universes unite from the powerful emotions surrounding this final act of human life.


**A Place Where You Belong**

On the coldest of nights, the young teenager shivered to himself, teeth clattering as if he were tap dancing up the lonely hill. The grass beneath his feet crumpled with each audible step he took. With a sigh, he removed the sunglasses from his face and tucked them into his hoodie pocket. The emotions he felt within the depths of his heart were tangled, the beating in his chest almost ripping through his body. He coughed into his balled up hand, retrieving a cough drop from his pocket and inserting it within his mouth.

"Hey mom and dad. It's your son, Damien though you should know that on account of Darius not giving a crap about either of you." the goldenrod hound stated, digging the toe of his sneaker into the grass.

Upon the gravestones read the names of Sarah and Sevirus Angels, the marble glistening under the illumination of the moon. Damien ran his hand along his father's memorial, his ungloved hand flinching at the cold touch.

"I was kind of in a rush, being pursued by the authorities and all, so I couldn't bring you any flowers." the Angel said, rubbing his hand on the back of his heck tenderly.

It was surprising how a mortal like his mother could fall for a demon like his father but love could weather any storm whether it be race, gender, social class or any other sort of possible difference.

"Did you know that I've been learning to control the powers you gave me dad? I've been getting stronger with each day so maybe I can protect the weak and make the stereotype of demons a false one." the canine exclaimed.

Calming winds whispered lusciously within his ear, a spine tingling feeling arising within his churning stomach. Though all that he said was true, his arrogant persona always made itself present in things such as this. He wanted to be stronger and help those in need from threats like his brother, Darius. However, he wanted to be famous for it as well. He chuckled to himself and sat down on the soft grass, embracing the plant life as it hugged his body.

"I mean, sure I've resisted arrest but it's not my fault that I can't control my powers. Darius killed you both and well, I never got my training done. I mean, I was going to protect people and become famous like Sonic the Hedgehog. Ha, guess that dream went down the drain." the dog said in a somewhat joking tone.

"Well, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to protect you but I guess it wouldn't have mattered since a kid couldn't do much against his older brother. But I'll make it up to you guys. You may be in the afterlife but I'll make sure that Darius meets justice. And maybe finally, I'll receive the closure I've been looking for."

_I wonder how death affects other people like me. Death is a universal being after all._

* * *

Drifting through the cemetery like a sullen shadow, the male carried two batches of snow white flowers wrapped in a majestic scarlet and silver bouquet. The sun shined upon the new character as they ran past the numerous memorials before arriving to the two certain ones he'd been looking for. Softly, he panted for air, pressing his hand on one of the graves.

"Sorry I'm late you two, the commute from Dusty Desert all the way to Soleanna is killer but my muscle car was just like really crazy, zipping down the streets." the male exclaimed, laughing heartedly at his misfortune.

The cloaked figure looked at the bouquets and laid one in front of each tombstone clumsily, sighing to himself. The jet black male removed his hood and revealed himself to be a onyx colored wolf with a pair of ski goggles on his face which he quickly removed. His eyes resembled those of the radiant sun, gracious and full of life.

"You guys know me better than anyone mom and dad. I was never one to openly admit my feelings to anyone, being an assassin never allowed me to truly be one with words and emotions." the killer declared, sweat dropping a bit at the two non living structures in front of him.

Assassins were often marked as heartless killers who did these acts of murder for countless selfish reasons such as riches, redemption, reputation, bloodlust or any other foolish thing a person would say. Although this killer was selfish and greedy when it came to money and jewels, he was compassionate and killed only those who were actual threats to society.

"By the way, the family's doing absolutely great. Diamond keeps on beating the shit out of Club who keeps on joking on her. Heart's become the smartest out of all of us, getting an actual education unlike the rest of us and you can already tell I'm proud of her. She still only calls me brother and never calling me by my actual name. I mean, Spade Daniels isn't that hard to say, is it?" Spade asked the pair of deceased characters.

Upon these gravestones read the names of Serenity and Corona Daniels, two of the most famous and wanted assassins to ever live. Spade was actually there to witness the death of both of his beloved parents, gunned down by G.U.N operatives in a trap set up by the organization. G.U.N reminded him of something, his current lover, Remy.

"I know that if you were here, you would figuratively kill me for what I was about to tell you. I have a girlfriend named Remy, normal right? Wrong, she's been enlisted in G.U.N so she's basically part of the group that killed you two. But don't worry, I'm making you two a promise which I intend to keep. The Daniels will continue eliminating those who do wrong just like you two did." the wolf said with a sincere smile.

_Normally, two wrongs don't make a right but justice comes in many ways just like death does. Death comes to everyone and maybe it impacts them more than it does me. Are they in touch with their emotions unlike myself?_

* * *

From the heavens above, the damp, refreshing sensation of rain showered down upon the concrete as a female walked down the ruined pathway with an umbrella in hand. Her high heels crashed upon the puddles on the ground as the girl continued down her way. A sigh of relief escaped the girl's lips with a slight brush of her bangs, finally reaching the tombstones she'd been looking for. Her comrade, E-123 Omega stood off in the distance, standing and swaying in the place of death.

"It's actually surprising that the Infamous Captains didn't get rid of these cemeteries. Ah well, guess I shouldn't worry about it too much. I'm glad to see you again." the female said.

The name upon the gravestone was illegible due to aging but she knew exactly who it was. It was the resting place of the woman who took her in when she had killed her parents and siblings. The founder of the orphanage really helped Shyra Tenku through a lot through her life.

"It's been around two years since I came to see you but I've had my hands full with acting and trying to save the world and all. You hardly get time to do the things you really like and see the people you really care about." the female said, raising her umbrella to reveal her feline face to the grave.

It had been one year since the Great Tragedy that completely turned the balance of the world inside out, her former foster brothers and sisters tearing the Earth apart. The Infamous Captains took their planet and split it amongst themselves like it were mere rations. Shyra was the one who was supposed to somehow save the world though it felt meaningless to since everyone she possibly cared for died or betrayed her. Why continue fighting?

"I'll be honest, I don't exactly know why my so called brothers and sisters would betray me the way they did. But their acts of villainy and terror won't go unchallenged. I have this amazing power and I'm confident that I can make the world a better place again. I'm confident in that!" the cat exclaimed.

Although she had the power of the gods, the girl was often labeled as naïve, childish and foolish. Shyra never let the words of people get to her though. She was a heroine and she was aware of the responsibilities of a heroine however it seemed that people forget that she had a personality and feelings of her own.

"You know, I'm really strong and confident in myself but I wouldn't be that way if it weren't for people like you and my foster dad and my foster brothers and sisters when we were all once happy. But I'm making sure that I'll defeat them all and bring peace back to this world once again." the girl said with a smile.

_Do people feel the same way I feel right now?_

* * *

Damien looked at the two gravestones and hugged them both tightly, tears running down his face as he kissed each gravestone. A smile came upon his face as he began walking away, dawn making its way to the Earth.

* * *

Spade looked into the sunny skies and smiled as images of his once complete family appeared like a reflection, their smiles warming his heart. He ripped his cloak off and threw it in the in space between the graves.

* * *

Shyra looked at the drips of rain as they began to lessen and the glorious sun began to rip through the clouds, a smile spreading across her face . She kissed the golden locket around her neck, leaving the memorial.

* * *

"I'm glad that you're in a place where you belong."

_Fin…_

* * *

**A/N: This was my little one shot based on the song "A Place Where You Belong" by Bullet For My Valentine, a very emotional and powerful song about death. **

**This is my little memorial for my grandmother who died more than a week ago and I'm glad that I have this up now. I've been through a lot as have my characters Damien, Spade and Shyra. Death is, as Damien said, a universal being. It impacts us all in different ways but ultimately, we're all connected through the memories of our loved ones.**

**Review if you'd like, it's not necessary at all. Rest in Peace Grandma, 8-7-10.**

_**Signed, DJ-SlashMusika21**_


End file.
